bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha Hunter Heinrich
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 710146 |no = 7128 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 245 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 10 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Leading a clan consisting entirely of human hunters, Heinrich was fighting against the Shapeshifter domination over mankind. Forces invading from the shores had been trying to enslave humanity but so far Heinrich and his hunters had been able to hold them back. However, the longer this war went on, the more and more battles ended up in defeat for the fiery Shapeshifter. His clan suffered losses because Heinrich’s mind was being tormented by his craving for vengeance against his former wife. Slowly, the hunter clan was losing the war until one day, the invading forces stood victorious. The only way to gain power in the new world order was to show your might and fight until you reached the top of the hierarchy. Heinrich entered the fighting pits and defeated all of his opponents until he finally faced the leader of the invasion himself to challenge him to a duel. The Sharktopus Shapeshifter accepted the challenge and after a long and devastating fight between these two titans, it seemed that Heinrich was about to be defeated. Suddenly, a flash of light filled the battlefield, a giant eagle dove down and wounded the sharktopus, as Heinrich seized the opportunity to take down his aquatic opponent. Heinrich promised to let Cornelius retreat alive if he took all of his troops with him back to the sea. The Admiral accepted in shame and the world order was restored once more… But the only thing Heinrich could think about was his revenge. |summon = Grown in power, I will drive back the invasion and free mankind… Jade, I will get my vengeance!! |fusion = Jade… One day I will find you, and when I do I will finally get my vengeance… |evolution = With my beastly power and deadly accuracy, I will hunt down every Shapeshifter to protect the fate of all mankind! | hp_base = 5385 |atk_base = 1972 |def_base = 1858 |rec_base = 1620 | hp_lord = 7000 |atk_lord = 2445 |def_lord = 2304 |rec_lord = 1993 | hp_anima = 7892 |rec_anima = 1755 |atk_breaker = 2683 |def_breaker = 2066 |atk_guardian = 2207 |def_guardian = 2542 | hp_oracle = 6107 |rec_oracle = 2231 | hp_bonus = 1800 |atk_bonus = 620 |def_bonus = 560 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Lycanthrope's Presence |lsdescription = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec (65%) for all allies when HP is over 50% & Boosts Max HP for all allies (30%) & Chance on recovery of HP when attacked (20% Chance to heal 20% of DMG received) |lseffect = |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Rising Ferocity |bbdescription = 16 combo Fire elemental Attack on all enemies, damage proportional to remaining HP (300%) & Fully recovers own HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 16 |sbb = Savage Annihilation |sbbdescription = 26 combo Fire elemental Attack on all enemies, damage proportional to remaining HP (600%) & Fully recovers own HP & Boosts Def for all allies for 3 turns (140%) & Boosts Atk relative to Def (60% Def) |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 26 |ubb = Feral Decimation |ubbdescription = 20 combo Fire elemental Attack on all enemies, damage proportional to remaining HP (1500%) & Boosts ATK, DEF of all allies for 3 turns (200%) & Boosts own max HP (25%) & Fully recovers HP of all allies |ubbtype = Support/Offense/Heal |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 27 |ubbdc = 20 |es = Primal Instinct |esitem = Tracker's Crossbow |esdescription = Adds chance of recovering HP when attacked (25% Chance to heal 20% of DMG received) & Boosts ATK relative to how high remaining HP is (150% ATK) & boosts DEF relative to how low remaining HP is (150% DEF)& Negates critical damage if Tracker's Crossbow is equipped |evofrom = 710145 |evointo =710147 |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = * % Modifier *Raise BB modifier up to 3% for every 1% remaining HP. *Heal 99999 (self) |bb10 = *150% Modifier *Raise BB modifier up to 3% for every 1% remaining HP. *Heal 99999 (self) |sbb1 = *200% Modifier *Raise BB modifier up to 6% for every 1% remaining HP. *Heal 99999 (self) *+140% DEF *Convert 60% DEF to ATK |sbb10 = *300% Modifier *Raise BB modifier up to 6% for every 1% remaining HP. *Heal 99999 (self) *+140% DEF *Convert 60% DEF to ATK |ubb1 = *1000% Modifier *Raise BB modifier up to 15% for every 1% remaining HP. *+200% ATK *+200% DEF *Heal 99999 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = ShapeShifters |addcatname = Heinrich4 |videos = }}